<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Disembodied Plea by Dark_iplier, Darkiplier (Dark_iplier)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710417">A Disembodied Plea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_iplier/pseuds/Dark_iplier'>Dark_iplier</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_iplier/pseuds/Darkiplier'>Darkiplier (Dark_iplier)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vide One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Date With Markiplier, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gen, Horror, Mark Fischbach Egos, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Who Killed Markiplier?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_iplier/pseuds/Dark_iplier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_iplier/pseuds/Darkiplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Which voice will you obey?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vide One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Disembodied Plea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, there you are, (Y/N)," Dark's thunderous voice thrums from within a room you are passing on the other side of the hall. Your initial response halts you at the edge of the doorway; cold, phantom fingers brushing along the length of your spine. Before you can get a word in edgewise, however, the entity opens his mouth to speak again, and this time, his voice cascades over you, past you, <em>through</em> you.</p><p>"I have an errand I would like you to run…" Finally, you turn to face him, now standing in the doorway and taking the full brunt of the power inherent in his every word. "Don't worry," he smirks, reassuringly, "it is nothing treacherous. I would be a fool to put you in danger at such a time…" Your stiff, uncertain, and hesitant expression falters. That, at least, was a relief. But… something was wrong. Dark was no longer offering you one of his cordial smiles.</p><p>No.</p><p>His eyes seemed to be engaging someone or something behind you.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Turn around."</em> The voice that hisses in your ear is softer than Dark's, but no less commanding.</p><p>"Look at me, Y/N." Dark interjects.</p><p>"<em>Look at me, Y/N</em>." The voice echoes.</p><p>Two choices. Just like always.</p><p>"Do not turn around."</p><p>"<em>Do not listen to his lies.</em>"</p><p>"He is tricking you."</p><p>"<em>You're not safe here.</em>"</p><p>"I cannot protect you if you step outside of this room."</p><p>"<strong><em>WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME</em></strong>."</p><p>"Y/N." Dark's voice bears a tinge of desperation. Perhaps he is telling the truth…</p><p>"<em>Y/N.</em>" The other voice is steady, confident, and yet there is something off about it… something you can't quite place.</p><p>"Wh<em>at</em> wi<em>ll</em> i<em>t</em> b<em>e</em>?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>